1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a marking machine, and more particularly to a marking machine comprising a frame on which a marking assembly is articulated. It is applicable to producing a pattern on the surface of a piece, whether by printing on this surface, deformation thereof, or removal of matter therefrom.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
EP-A-0 586 328 discloses a marking machine comprising a frame and a first arm, free to pivot with respect to this frame. A second arm, whose end opposite the first arm receives a marking tool, is articulated on the end of this first arm opposite the frame.
However, this machine, of which the marking assembly is formed by two mutually articulated arms, presents certain drawbacks. For example, the first arm is heavy, insofar as it bears drive elements for displacing the second arm. In addition, as these drive elements are placed near the end of this first arm opposite the frame, this induces a high moment of the marking assembly on the frame, which is detrimental to the correct functioning of the machine.
In addition, the programming of such a marking machine proves to be complex, since it is necessary to take into account the angular divergences existing, on the one hand, between the frame and the first arm, and, on the other hand, between the first and second arms. Moreover, a determined point may be attained via two different positions of the first and second arms.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome the drawbacks set forth hereinabove.
To that end, it relates to a marking machine comprising a frame, an arm articulated on said frame about an axis of articulation, and a marking tool mounted mobile on said arm, characterized in that a single arm is provided and in that said machine further comprises means for displacing said marking tool in translation with respect to said single arm.
Other characteristics of the invention from the subject matter of the claims.